


The Lesson

by gesumin



Series: sex can wait, masturbate [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Heartbreak, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 02:38:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7740205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gesumin/pseuds/gesumin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wakes up Ronald and teaches him a lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> this has been sitting in my google drive for two years now and it's time to show the world. thanks please enjoy pure beauty and heartbreak ALsO hey please kudos this my family needs to eat

It's in the middle of the night when Ron finds Harry sitting at the end of his bed. Harry is sitting invitingly, kind of like a father would when telling his kid about something important. “Come, Ron. I have a lil’ lesson for you.”  
Ron runs as fast as he can over to harry almost not even be able to stop because he ran but he stopped just in a nick of time almost because he almost fell. But here caught him right before he fell and sayed “are you okay ronny?” Ron noticed that their faces were so close to eachother and blushed really hard.  
“sillly me and my clumsy feet” ron spouts, pulling away and sitting comfortably on harry’s lap. “what’s the dealio pops”  
harry runs a hand up ron’s thihg. “im gonna teach you how to masturabte ronald”  
ron let’s out a gaasp, his “R” sweater growing unbearable hot as hhis dick gets a lil hard.  
Harry notices whaen his memhber slightly rises up a little bit and he blushes deep red, then he looks at ron in the eyes. “ronbo” harry sais out loud. Ronnygasps and nods. Harry says “Step one. take out your dick, rhino”  
ron sheepisly does what harry says,, because hary is the chosen one and ron is afraid that he;’lll like try to kill him or something hes not relly sure. so, his dick is out and is still pretty soft, but then harry says, “step 2, good old roan ur gonna strokew it. just thet ip there cause boys r sensitive on the tip.” harry demonstrates a lilttle byy poking the little hole onm the top.”  
after what feels l ike hours of stimulation, ron still isn’t hard. so harry comes up iwth the brilliant idea to use a spell on the dick. “petrififucs total us” sddenly ron dick so hard he could stop a speeding train right in it’s tracks. hHAhron wthen lets out a huge gasp becuse he start to get shy and scared. Ron doesnt know what to do next. he opens his mouth and he says …”.... jrharry..” harry looks up with his big blue eye. “I’ve never don e this before… harry…..” Harry giggles a little bit and he says “I know thats why im teaching you :)” he smiles back up at ron. Ron nerveously laughs and says :what do i do now?:” Harry knows wgat to do because he’s done it before many times alone in his room so he says to ron “oh ronster. your so cute.” ron blushes red like a rose. “ harry takes ron by the hand and puts in on his dick for himand he says. “roonster rub up and dow”  
“are u sure u dont want me to rub side to side?” ron asks innocently  
“u fuckin idiot.” harry muttrs under hi s breahthe, but he’s so quiet ron doesnt hear it. “when you rub up and down, dicki likes it, so do it to dicki.”  
ron nods compliantly, slowly and hesitantly running up the length o f his large pulsating sausage. he let’s out a tiny moan. harry laughs eexcitedly, so loud that he accidentally wakes up the other roomates.  
they see ron’s big dick and they see harry underneath and they let out a huge gasp and whine sayin “why did you not invite us what why did you betray us like this we could have been pals hatrry but no u just go grab ur ronna del rey and u fuckin yank his peen and you leave us sitting in his dick dust because you dont care about how fuckin sexually deprived we are we are growing boys and man our dicks need some nice strokin under the supervision of harry poteer but no okfine thats cool you know what were’ gonna go get snape right now he’s gonna yell at all of you because you didnt invite us.” and tehn neville and seamus leave and ron gets rlly scared.  
“do u think theyre serious” ron cries. harry shrugs.  
“look ron stoppable, whatever they do tto us will never chang the fact that u nw know ow to masturbate. imagine that. ur uin detention, bored and thenu realizee hey i can like masturabte ight now if i want to bcaue i know how. that’s so cool ron u r so cool and i thnk we should rub our dciks toghether.”  
ron gets up and tucks his rock ahrd cock back in his pants. “um harry i kno u wanna frot but ok ok get this im not actually into you? i know maybe it seemed like tha tbut i just wanted my dick to be rubbed so no. no thanks.”  
harrry feels so betrayed and upset that he runs out of the room and the emotion he feels iss o strong that he hoists himself off the staircase and dies. Voldemort eveventually wins becaudse harry is dead and ron lives the rest of his life, cherishing the lesson harry taught him...though he was never attracted to harry.  
The end.


End file.
